COC* A EGG U R Gets Grounded For Double Infinity
Summary Shimajirō Shimano has heard that COC* A EGG U R 4 killed students with a knife while cooking and injured some students during playtime. Meanwhile COC* A EGG U R is on a porn website which led to him getting grounded for double infinity and Nowi beating him up at the end. Cast *Diesel as COC* A EGG U R *Kate as Mrs. Shaw, Margie, and Mrs. Stevenson *Simon as COC* A EGG U R's Dad, Mr. Dike, and Mr. Alan *Ivy as Blossom, Shimajirō Shimano, Lantu, Patty Rabbit, Fievel Mousekewitz, Nowi, and Foo *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Bunga, Kion, Kento Koshiba, Niisuke Momoyama, Kurinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kazuo Matsukata, Roobear Koala, Tanya Mousekewitz, Timothy Brisby, Hongmao, Bobby Bear and Summer *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and B.B. Jammies *Kendra as Mac Foster, Danny Dog, Toni Toponi, and Ka-Chung *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Jenny McBride and Kumakkii Mashiro *Brian as Torippii Sorano, James Midorihara and Boone *Princess as Jazzi *Kayla as Noodle *Jennifer as Custard Transcript *(July 25, 2017) *Shimano is happily relaxing in his living room, watching Bizaardvark on the Disney Channel, until Mrs. Stevenson arrives *Shimajirō Shimano: Why are you here, Mrs. Stevenson? *Mrs. Stevenson: We need to talk to about COC* A EGG U R. We knew he killed 4 students with a knife while cooking, and killed 2 students and injured 18 students during playtime. All of the students hate him! *Shimajirō Shimano: We need to call some of my friends! *cut: to COC* A EGG U R's house. COC* A EGG U R is on his computer, watching Pornhub *COC* A EGG U R: That's the best website ever. *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: COC* A EGG U R, I got some big news to you! Wait! You watched Pornhub for real?! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for double infinity! *COC* A EGG U R: But I love this website. *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: It doesn't matter! I'm going to download Netspace and block all of the porn sites! *A EGG U R's Dad soon downloaded Netspace to block all of the porn sites. It caused COC* A EGG U R to throw a tantrum on the bedroom floor *COC* A EGG U R: Wa! (X15) Why?! Why did you do this?! *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Because I don't want you doing that! Now I'm calling the visitors on the phone! *(25 minutes later) *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: They're here! *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. Start paying attention to all 4 of my shows and that's final! *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. If you do that again, you're expelled for good! *James Midorihara: I'm James Midorihara. We cannot stand you always not listening to us!! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. You will not celebrate the 20th anniversary of Grand Theft Auto this October! Why?! Because Grand Theft Auto has sex! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. Don't even think about coming to my house to upload a sex tape of me and Nyakkii or else, Niisuke will beat the total crap out of you! *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. My husband my age, Takeshi Ishida will beat you up severely if you make any lots of more foot fetish pictures out of me!! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. I agree with my wife my age! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. If you make lots of more foot fetish pictures out of me, Akio Toriyama will beat you up severely with a stainless steel platinum diamond baseball bat!! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. The more people you kill, the more angry we get! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You will forget your memories all about porn! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka! You won't remember anything which is porn! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki! All of your porn stuffs will be demolished and your pet elephant will be killed once and for all! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi! When are you going to stop making grounded videos out of us?! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. If you make lots of more foot fetish pictures out of me, Asako Kageyama will beat you up! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama! If you upload a sex tape of me and Kento Koshiba, Shimajirō will call the cops to come and arrest you! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano! You are worse than Rookie and Coin Bro! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. You will not watch Sausage Party ever again! Why?! Because it has porn! *Monta Kimura: It is I, Monta Kimura! We can't stand you always not listening to us! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. You are the worse user on YouTube and GoAnimate4School because you make violent threat videos out of innocent users! *Dumbo: I'm Dumbo, you'll not only watch my Disney movie but other Disney movies and shows as well as Sarah West's movies and shows or else Geon will bite you! *Young Simba: I'm Young Simba, you know that Azura hates pornhub so that's why Netspace has to be downloaded to block every porn site. *(The Save-Ums land to the ground with parachutes) *Jazzi: Sorry me and the other Save-Ums are late. I'm Jazzi. You'll no longer watch porn ever again. *Noodle: I'm Noodle. Don't even think about uploading a sex tape out of Sakurako Koinuma and Senichi Tanaka, or else we will get Azura beat you up! *Foo: I'm Foo. I hate you and your pornographic fans! *Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. Your porn stuff needs to be destroyed and your pet elephant needs to be killed! *Custard: I'm Custard. It's not cool to upload a sex tape. *B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. No good! You bad! You be stretched for 6 days! Category:Grounded Videos Category:COC* A EGG U R'S grounded days